


Жук

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	Жук

Мерлин кажется худым даже в кольчуге. Наверное, поэтому Артур разрешает ему в этот раз остаться в Камелоте и помочь Гаюсу, и не берет с собой. По хорошему, Мерлин там ему и не нужен. Соседняя деревушка попросила меча своего сюзерена, и причина не очередное злобное порождение магии, а обыкновенный медведь-людоед. Зверье ведь тоже разное бывает, не только люд сходит с ума и начинает поступать противно своей природе.  
Артур проверяет оружие, чувствуя смутное недовольство – Мерлин даже не зашел к нему утром, так завозился со своими настойками и травами. Завтрак принесла Гвен, она же помогла с облачением в кольчугу, и убежала обратно, к Моргане. Девчонки, что с них взять.

А ведь мог бы и зайти, узнать, все ли в порядке у своего господина. Артур усмехается. Даже в собственных мыслях называть себя господином Мерлина ему кажется странным. Слишком независим его слуга. И только теперь наследный принц Камелота начинает видеть разницу между угодливостью и преданностью, между вежливостью и привязанностью, между приближенным и близким.

Артур решительно опускает идеально наточенный меч в ножны. Негоже принцу играть в слова, когда его ждет его долг.

Во дворе уже толпятся рыцари, привычный эскорт. Никто не отпустит Артура одного на охоту, будь он хоть трижды лучший воин Камелота. И принц уже давно не спорит с этим, он понимает, почему нужно именно так.

Артур кивает благородным сэрам, и через мгновение оказывается на коне. Погода радует, тепло и сухо, солнце светит мягко, не ослепляя. В воздухе слышится жужжание – на кухнях варят варенье, так что по всему замку полно мух. Артур лениво отмахивается от очередного насекомого и трогает поводья. Конь послушно шагает, как и его хозяин приученный идти всегда впереди. Лязганье, пара крепких словечек – рыцари Камелота покидают замок. Артур не может удержаться и оглядывается, выезжая за ворота – темноволосой макушки так и не видно. У Мерлина есть дела поважнее.

Утро кажется каким-то сонным, несмотря на то, что Артур давно на ногах. Обычно он держится близко к своим рыцарям, они разговаривают – на самые обычные темы. Кто с кузнецом поругался, кто на днях упился, кто дочку плотника уговорил на любовь. Артуру нравятся эти разговоры, но сегодня принцу хочется молчать.

Он… нет, это не злость. Скорее – непонятное тянущее ощущение в груди, непривычное и нежеланное. И Артур, конечно, знает причину. Все дело в Мерлине. Потому что первый раз в жизни принц не знает, как ему быть. Мерлин – слуга, и Артур должен имя-то его припоминать с трудом, а не мысленно улыбаться, вспоминая о том, как забавно фыркает Мерлин в ответ на очередную глупость.

Артур опускает повод и чешет нос о перчатку. Слишком много трав цветет, вот и щекотно.

И уж конечно, все эти вольности… Отец бы живо разжаловал Мерлина, узнав, как тот позволяет себе разговаривать, смотреть, подшучивать. Но Артур никогда не скажет, и не даст отнять у себя Мерлина. Да, их отношения не такие как у Морганы с ее Гвен, и хорошо! Не хватало еще этих женских глупостей.

Правда в том, что он привык к своему несуразному слуге. И пусть тот до сих пор путает, в каком порядке одевать его по утрам, или опаздывает с обедом, или вполголоса язвит в адрес Артура – а кто еще скажет ему правду? Сэр Лион, который на любой тренировке больше смотрит за тем, как не ранить принца, а не за тем как выиграть? Или, может, старый Гаюс, который, как Артуру стукнуло шестнадцать, начал называть его «сир» всерьез и с тех пор больше не отвесил ни одного подзатыльника?

А Мерлин скажет. Еще и так, что он, наследный принц, будет чувствовать себя идиотом. И сколько бы Артур не напоминал Мерлину о его положении, не гонял работать и не ругал за неубранные покои – тот все равно, как в их первую встречу, смотрит в глаза, а не прячет взгляд в пол. И это правильно.

Да и глаза у Мерлина – такие девчоночьи, ресницы длинные, и смотрит он будто неуверенно, с какой-то надеждой. В общем, если в глаза ему смотреть, то и забываешь, что…

\- Сир, жарковато становится, а там ручей недалеко, может, дадим лошадям попить немного? – окликает его подъехавший сэр Ричард.

Артур кивает.  
\- Только немного, нам еще ехать.

А глупая Моргана и вовсе говорит, что Мерлин красивый. Мол, одели бы его в господские одежды, вышел бы рыцарь ничем не хуже остальных. Дурость страшная, главное же не доспех нацепить. А из Мерлина рыцарь как из Артура кухарка. Хотя, кто эту Моргану знает, может, она и не про воинское искусство говорила.

Лошадям не дают напиться вволю, и рыцари вновь трогаются по истоптанному тракту. Артур опять чешет нос и зевает. Если бы не медведь, он бы сейчас спустился вниз, к этим двум сумасшедшим травникам – как в детстве, когда он бегал смотреть на работу Гаюса. Принцу хочется взглянуть, как Мерлин будет перебирать пальцами сухие стебельки, отрезать цветы, растирать в ступе, заливать их водой или специальным жиром. Должно же быть дело, в котором этот идиот хорош. Помимо россказней баек и умения сожрать больше половины завтрака своего господина.

Самым странным Артуру кажется необъяснимое желание прикоснуться к Мерлину. Провести ладонью по волосам, хлопнуть по плечу, дернуть за вытертую ткань рубашки. А еще было бы неплохо зарыться носом в…

\- Приехали, сир, - раздается сбоку, и Артур морщится.  
Он только-только поймал эти странные эмоции и почти понял их, и опять сбили.  
И становится не до того. Артур еще раз разговаривает со старейшиной деревни, оставляет лошадей и отправляется с рыцарями в близлежащий лесок. Найти логовище не так и сложно, зверь поднимается, и шкуру прошивает сразу несколько болтов. Медведь не белка, с легкой стрелой не пойдешь.

Шкуру решают не снимать, вместо этого по возращению в деревню Артур объясняет, где лежит заваленный зверь, пусть сами решают, что будут делать. При дворе медвежатину не едят, а шкур и так достаточно. Принц удачливый охотник.

Артур утомленно залезает в седло, выслушивая благодарности и отклоняя поднесенную чарку. Он не брезгует сидром, но им возвращаться не меньше двух часов, на солнце дурь охватит, голова тяжелая будет. Вот вернется, можно будет послать Мерлина за вином и даже поделиться.

На этот раз он едет окруженный рыцарями. Те возбужденно переговариваются, и Артура втягивают в общий разговор. Ему отдают должное – принцу удалось попасть прямо в горло, меткий выстрел! А вы заметили, сир, какая жена у их кожевника? Так и ела вас глазами, славная селянка.

Артур припоминает и кивает. И даже отпускает не слишком отвечающую рыцарскому этикету шуточку. Но селянка мало волнует его. Крупная, мягкая, лицо округлое, волосы длиннющие, грудь выглядывает – но нет желания затащить ее на ближайшую поляну да отлюбить до криков с полных губ. Хотя вот губы у нее были ничего, темные, пухлые, правильные.  
Как у…

\- Уже и ворота виднеются, быстро управились! – громко восклицает сэр Логерэн.   
Артур самодовольно ухмыляется и пришпоривает коня. Принц въезжает первым.   
И чуть не окорачивает коня, замечая неподалеку знакомую сутулую фигуру в ярком красном платке. Мерлин стоит рядом со смутно знакомой Артуру девицей, что-то серьезно ей рассказывая. И склоняется, начиная нашептывать ей что-то на ухо. Девица краснеет, но не отпихивает Мерлина от себя в привычно-шутливом женском жесте, а лишь замирает и, кажется Артуру, перестает дышать. Принца охватывает непонятная злость, он встряхивает поводьями и с силой бьет пяткой коня. Удивленное внезапной грубостью животное послушно поворачивает.

\- Работа у Гаюса заняла, я вижу, у тебя меньше времени, чем ты говорил, - упрекает Артур, встрепенувшегося при его появлении Мерлина.

\- Мы недавно закончили, - говорит тот вроде как и спокойно, но все равно умудряясь улыбаться.

\- Вот и хорошо, - резко говорит Артур. – Ты мне нужен.

Мерлин виновато улыбается девице и подходит к лошади вплотную.  
«Задница», - читает Артур по губам Мерлина, перед тем, как слуга запрыгивает позади него.   
\- Идиот, - почему-то шепотом отвечает принц, делая знак рыцарям.

Мерлин осторожно цепляется за кольчугу принца и фыркает. Артур недовольно вздыхает, чувствуя, как приступ непонятной злобы начинает проходить.  
\- Кто это еще? – спрашивает он.

\- Дженни. У ее отца боли… дурная болезнь. Я рассказывал, как лечить, - объясняет Мерлин.

\- Значит, если я… - начинает было Артур.

\- Я тут же уволюсь, пусть тебя Гаюс лечит, - смеется Мерлин. – Даже не рассчитывай, что я буду тебя там наглаживать как трактирная девка.

\- Ты мой слуга, и я принц, ты не можешь бросить должность просто так, - напоминает Артур.

\- Так и не вынуждай, - говорит Мерлин, наклоняясь к самому уху принца.   
Артур оборачивается и его словно обжигает изнутри, когда он видит совсем рядом те самые правильные губы. У него как-то вдруг складывается в голове, почему он считает их правильными.

И, судя по взгляду Мерлина, тот тоже хорошо понимает, что происходит.  
\- Сир, - обращается он. – А вы не хотите зайти в мастерскую Гаюса? Мы пока травы перебирали, странного жука нашли, засохшего. Я бы показал.

Артур отворачивается, не желая показывать Мерлину лицо. Принц хорошо знает за собой привычку краснеть.  
\- А Гаюс…

\- До вечера не будет, - тихо говорит Мерлин. – Он к своему этому сэру-как-его-там пошел. Который со свитками возится. И вина взял.

\- Жук, значит, - цокает языком Артур. – Отцу только расскажу про медведя…

\- Я могу поздравить моего господина? – смеется Мерлин, пародируя угодливые голоса замковых слуг.

\- Можешь, - негромко отвечает Артур, спешиваясь.

 

Покидая вечером комнаты Гаюса, принц вспоминает, что так и не взглянул на жука.


End file.
